


X Files New beginnings

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Scully's story [12]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Young Agent Scully moves out of her family’s home for the first time...
Relationships: Agent Scully/ Margeret Scully, Bill Scully / Agent Scully, Margeret Scully / Bill Scully
Series: Agent Scully's story [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133666
Kudos: 2





	X Files New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Dana Scully, Bill or Margeret Scully. The show and it’s characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

3170 W. 53RD  
Apartment 35,   
Maryland,   
Summer 1990

Agent Dana Scully stood at the doorway of her new apartment in Maryland and sighed happily. Things were really coming together for her, apart from the fact her parents were not totally happy about her joining the FBI.   
But Scully really wanted to, it was her dream job. She had dreamt of this moment for most of her young adult life. Now it was reality- her new found sense of independence and freedom appeared.   
“Here’s the living room stuff box, Dana,” her mother Margaret Scully called from behind her. “Thanks mom,” Scully said before taking the box and setting it down on the living room floor.   
As Scully unpacked Margaret came back with another box and set it on the kitchen counter. “Your kitchenware Dana,” she told her daughter as she rubbed her hands together. “I believe that’s the last box. Thanks again mom,” Scully said to Margaret and gave her a big hug.   
“You always were the black sheep of the family,” Margaret told her daughter with a sniffle as tears began to form in her eyes. Scully stifled a laugh as she realised her mom was about to cry.   
“Hey Mom please don’t cry. You can always visit when you want,” Scully told her as she hugged her back. Margaret ended the hug and looked proudly into Scully’s eyes. “But you’ll be busy with the FBI, Dana,” she pointed out. “I won’t be able to see much of you as you’ll always be working,” she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
“I promise I won’t work too hard, Mom,” Dana replied with a small smile. Just then her father walked in the room. “All set are we Starbuck?” he asked her. “Yes Ahab, sir,” Scully said with a smile and a mock salute. Her father Bill grinned a small grin before hugging his daughter.   
“You be good now Starbuck,” he said gently. “I will Dad,” Scully promised with a lump in her throat. It finally dawned on her that she was finally going to be on her own and she would have to do everything herself.   
She said goodbye to her parents once more and followed them out as they got in the family car.   
Bill hooted the horn once and they all waved to each other before her parents drove away back home.  
Scully watched them go before going back inside with a big smile on her face. She rubbed her hands as she looked around her apartment which had boxes everywhere. “Right,” she said to herself. “Let’s get to it,” and she began to unpack.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
